Transformer: Shattered Matrix
by Dr.JohannesGeorgesFausteXIII
Summary: After the events of Age of Extinction, Optimus Prime went searching on Cybertron for answers. Col. Lennox and Cade Yeager decide to reform NEST to fight against both the Decepticons and the now government sanctioned Cemetery Wind.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"There are mysteries to the universe we were never meant to solve. But who we are and why we are here, are not among them. Those answers we carry inside. I am Optimus Prime, and this message is to my Creators: leave planet Earth alone, 'cause I'm coming for you!"

Those were the last words heard spoken by Optimus Prime as he transmitted them into space, following them into the cold vastness. He floated along seemingly lifeless in the harsh vacuum until the gravity of the junkyard planet below sucked the prime sucked him to the surface.


	2. Chapter 1

Meanwhile back on Earth, Cade Yeager and Joshua Joyce were looking tbrough their files.

"With the help of our good friends," Joyce said with a slight smile. "I think we found a solution..."

Cade snorted as he saw the files, nearly spilling his cup of coffee. "NEST? Isn't that what Cemetery Wind used to be?"

"Yes. But there are other Autobots and Decepticons," Joyce said smoothly. "They were late to the party...so to speak...nonetheless. We have old friends. Contacts. Resources. Hell, I can even be a corporate backer..."

Cade raised an eyebrow. "After being directly responsible for Hong Kong, you really think the world's governments are not going to hold you responible fpr the decepticons your company made?"

"Nonetheless, Cade," Joyce replied evenly. "A private sector NEST and a strike team of Autobots are probably not only the safest route to go, but also the most effective. And there are quite a few whom are very familiar with both the Decepticons and Autobots. In fact, those whose files are right here might need purpose after Chicago."

"Fine," Cade sighed exhaspertedly. "You know what? Fine. Who's first on our list?"

The eccentric CEO smiled a smile of a man pleased by his oen vain cleverness.

"The boy who started it all. He is currently holed up in a Pennsylvania psychiatric facility..."

"Wait you're not suggesting...?" Cade groaned.

Joyce's smirk widened to a grin. "Yup. Let's go recruit Samuel Witwicky."


	3. Chapter 2

The crisp white room was bright, ever without the hallogen lights. The clean scent was unnatural and as out of place as the dreary blue sofas bolted down into the center of what amounted as the common room of the psychiatric facility. To Cade, it was just another room of crazies. Except one. Sitting in a green bathrobe away from everyone else looking both parts sane and embittered, writing dejectedly in a journal. Well, he was much less manic than amyone else in the room as the orderly in crisp scrubs led Cade to the man.

"Well, Well, Well. Let me guess another shitbag government agent to declare me insane, huh?" Sam Witwicky said with bitter snark, the younger man mouth twitched behind the beginnings of a beard.

Cade frowned. "Actually, my name's Cade Yeager. I am an inventor..."

Sam snorted sarcastically, not looking up from his scribbles which Cade noticed was oddly angular and curved simultaneously. "Not much better. What are you people taking from me now...? Huh...?" Sam put the pen down and glared up at Cade. "You took my car, both girlfriends, my parents, my dogs, AND me saving the world not once not twice but three goddamn times!!!" As if to punctuate it he threw the pen at Cade.

Cade was'nt having it. _'This is the little shit who knew the most about Cybertronians? Fuck this!'_ He thought to hinself, as he grabbed Sam's robe in frustration. "Listen here, Kid. This fight. It sucks. Ok? But we fight because it's the right thing to do. And you havin' your head up your ass...? That would be the last damn thing Bee and Optimus want right now, Got it? So shut the fuck up and lusten to what I got to say, Alright?"

Sam seemed to sober up a moment, but there remained a fire in his eyes. "Fine. Talk."

Cade took a deep breath and released him, looking around to see if the orderlies had bothered to catch the exchange. "You heard about wgat happened in Hong Kong...?"

Sam snorted. "Well, yeah. But as usual no one listens to me.'

"Well, I'm looking to find people to help me out. The government? They were helping with all the bullshit down in Hong Kong. They cannot be relied on right now. So, I am gonna fight the good fight with people we can help us. People with experience with Autobots, who knows the good they do."

"That was a nice speech...Cade? Right? Well, that was a nice speech but you don't get it do you? You take this path, it will take everything from you. Just like me. Besides, I can't do shit here."

Cade shook his head, irked. "You have changed. You're much different than the T.V.s show. I thought you were a hero..."

"So did, I. Then I realized I was a tool."

Cade looked at the ceiling, exhasperated. _'This was pointless.'_ "Tell you what, you wanna be a hero again...? You call me." He set his business card in front of Sam. "Because, like it or not, Cybertron and Earth are a thing now. And you, Sam, like it or not, are in this with me and anyone else who stands by what Optimus stood for..." Cade would leave Sam looking stunned, when Joshua Joyce's voice sauntered into Cade's earpiece. "That went well..."

"Not now, Joyce..."

"Really? At this rate, I'd assume we were on a first name basis..."

Cade sighed. "Just get to the damn point!"

"The new team's in. Just need to get the human crew to join."

"Witwicky's a bust. Who's next?"

"Actually, Witwicky will probably come around. The psychological profile suggests you appealing to his sense of...grand heroics was the vest option. But you're right. It'll take some time. Next up is the Retired Colonel Lennox..."

Cade snorted derisively. "You're on to talk about grand heroics, Joyce. Send me what intel you can, okay?"

"Of course and as you know by now, I do my best to the the best I can possibly be. But C'est la vis I'm only hunan afterall."

"Do you miss the times when being human didnt mean going to war with giant robots...?"

Joshua Joyce chuckled. "No, actually. Because here I can do some good. That information on Lennox is sent. Best get en route. Oh and, Cade, please don't play Marky Mark as you drive this time."

"Aww come on! They're great!"

"Still."


End file.
